dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Son of Krypton
The Last Son of Krypton is a Level 10+ solo Challenge in The Death of Superman released in June 2018. Access to The Death of Superman content is permanently free for all players. Introduction "Superman’s body has gone missing from the Fortress of Solitude! Supergirl has concluded that someone has used the Phantom Zone projector to take his body, which could lead to dire consequences if it is weaponized. Go to the Phantom Zone with Supergirl and find out who is behind this inter-dimensional grave robbery!" Heroes Supergirl has asked for assistance in recovering Superman's body from the Phantom Zone. Villains Supergirl has asked for assistance in recovering Superman's body from the Phantom Zone. Calculator sees this as another golden opportunity. Map The map for The Last Son of Krypton is the same as the one in The Phantom Zone alert, except you enter from the northeast instead of southwest, and only the first three rooms are involved. Walkthrough Aided by Supergirl, fight through several rooms filled with Kryptonian soldiers until you reach the final chamber. They are almost all found in pairs; inexperienced players can get through much easier if they are careful to only provoke a pair at a time to fight them. Superman is found held by Xa-Du, the Phantom King, who engineered the Doomsday Plague to enact his revenge against the House of El for being sentenced to the Phantom Zone and intends to trap Supergirl as well. Upon his defeat, hero players rescue Superman and they all escape the Phantom Zone. Villain players steal Superman's DNA before Calculator reactivates the red sun projector, trapping both Superman and Supergirl in the Phantom Zone while the player makes their escape. Rewards *Choice of 1 of 3 via Loot Picker: **Rare base item **Rare base item **1 Mark of Victory *Death of Superman: Small Treasure Box *1 Tribute *1 Mark of Victory *Prestige points: 100 Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *n/a Collections *n/a Feats *Lights Out: In the Last Son of Krypton Solo Mission, turn off all of the Yellow Sun Projectors to weaken Xa-Du before defeating him. (10 Points) *Phantom Zone Enforcer: In the Last Son of Krypton Solo Mission, defeat 111 Kryptonian Phantom Zone prisoners over multiple runs. (25 Points) *Shine On, You Crazy Phantom: In the Last Son of Krypton Solo Mission, leave on all of the Yellow Sun Projectors to defeat Xa-Du at full strength. (25 Points) Additional lore There are three consoles throughout the instance that plays a voice recording once. They cannot be replayed. They give further insight on the plot to defeat and abduct Superman. *"Assessment 239-L" is in the first half of the first chamber. After playing, Supergirl will comment that the mastermind is not General Zod. If you defeat all the mobs in the second half of the chamber after the door, this becomes unplayable even if you didn't play it, so play it before engaging them if you don't want to miss it, or you'll have to restart the instance. *"Assessment 239-M" is in the second half of the first chamber. After playing, Supergirl will be appalled by the cruelty and note that it sounds like someone her mother mentioned before. It becomes unplayable when you open the second door. *"Assessment 239-N" is in the corridor right before the second chamber. It becomes unplayable if you defeat all the mobs in the second chamber. There is a tube at the north wall of Xa-Du's chamber that can only be interacted with after you help Superman (heroes) or steal Superman's DNA (villains). Interacting with it yields a pop-up text explaining it's a sample of the Doomsday plague and its significance. Characters The enemy Combat Rating is 247. Locations Trivia *The Last Son of Krypton is story wise a follow up to Doomsday (Raid) and it is the conclusion of The Death of Superman episode. *There is a console right outside Xa-Du's boss room that allows you to skip the cutscene when you enter his presence. However, if you use the console before clearing all the mobs, the cutscene would still play when you go in. *There are also several non-functional consoles that are identical to the voice clip playing ones. If you look closely, they all have reflections on their screens on Kryptonian crystalline structures, even though such structures are not visible at the positions of most of them. *The Kryptonian soldiers in this instance are similar to the ones in Kandor Central Tower and The Phantom Zone. Gallery The Last Son of Krypton (4).jpg The Last Son of Krypton (1).jpg The Last Son of Krypton (2).jpg The Last Son of Krypton (5).jpg The Last Son of Krypton (6).jpg The Last Son of Krypton (7).jpg Category:Challenges